AVOUER SANS RIEN DIRE
by Claude Neix
Summary: Comme mon amie Shiva Rajah n'a plus de compte FFNET, je publie ici sa jolie adaptation de l'une de mes nouvelles, "Un fil d'or sur l'oreiller", en version Fairy Tail. Laxus x Freed
1. Chapter 1

_Comme mon amie Shiva Rajah n'a plus de compte FFNET, je publie ici sa jolie adaptation de l'une de mes nouvelles._

 _Je vous invite à visiter son site "shivarajahfanfics" où vous retrouverez cette fic et des dizaines d'autres ENTIÈREMENT ILLUSTRÉES !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et bons baisers de Claude Neix !  
_

* * *

 **AVOUER SANS RIEN DIRE**

Texte : Shiva Rajah

d'après la nouvelle de Claude Neix « Un fil d'or sur l'oreiller » 

_Cette beauté, sombre comme le fer,  
Est de celles que forge et polit l'Enfer.  
_  
 **C. Beaudelaire  
**

Flore grouillait de journalistes et de curieux.

Laxus, accompagné de l'équipe qui avait remporté les Grands Jeux Magiques, pourfendait la foule sous les acclamations en direction du siège de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Bixrow se pencha discrètement vers lui.

— T'es sûr que ça va aller ? s'enquit-il en voyant les yeux de son chef briller anormalement.

— Bien sûr que ça va aller !

Le jeune homme baissa le regard, honteux de s'être fait remettre si brutalement à sa place, mais son expression trahissait son inquiétude et la crainte de voir à chaque instant Laxus s'effondrer, terrassé par la fièvre.

L'héritier de Makarov avait trop d'ennemis qui n'attendaient qu'un moment de faiblesse pour en profiter et le fait qu'il revienne en champion des Grands Jeux Magiques n'arrangeait pas les choses. Seuls les laids et les sots ne faisaient pas de jaloux et le jeune homme n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la guilde, où ils saluèrent le maire de Flore, qui les attendait, sous les flashs des photographes.

— Une fois de plus, vous méritez votre réputation, annonça solennellement ce dernier. Vous avez tout mené cette compétition de main de maître !

— Merci, Monsieur.

Bixrow vit les mains de son chef et ami trembler imperceptiblement.

— Mais trêve de discours, vous devez avoir hâte de vous détendre ! Vous nous raconterez vos exploits devant une coupe de champagne.

Les autres membres de la guilde firent barrage aux journalistes et aux curieux qui tentèrent de s'engouffrer dans la le hall, ne laissant passer que les invités.

— Permets-moi d'ajouter mes félicitations à celles du maire !

Laxus pivota et tourna vers Fried Justin.

— Fried… Tu as réussi à voir Porlyusica ?

— Oui. Elle t'attend.

— Pas tout de suite. Je ne veux inquiéter personne, murmura le petit-fils de Makarov, la gorge desséchée et une sueur glacée due à la fièvre lui coulant le long du dos.

— Tu vas tenir le coup ?

— Il le faudra bien.

Fried regarda son ami s'éloigner, entouré du reste de l'équipe qui avait remporté le tournoi, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de sa nuque et de ses cheveux blonds.

Sont-ils toujours aussi doux ? pensa-t-il.

— Woah !

Il sursauta, embarrassé à la seule idée que quelqu'un ait pu surprendre ses pensées, et se tourna vers un jeune homme surexcité, appareil photo autour du cou.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Alors c'est lui, le grand Laxus ? demanda le journaliste en herbe, curieux. Les gens disent qu'il est dangereux et sauvage comme un fauve ! Il paraît que, quand il rentre dans le tas, même une centaine de balles ne pourraient pas l'arrêter dans son élan.

— Un peu exagéré sans doute, acquiesça Fried en souriant. Mais à peine.

— Woah ! Dingue !

Le mage éclata de rire.

xox

La salle principale était bondée.

Laxus subissait les assauts des flatteurs et des mondains avec un stoïcisme quelque peu forcé et Fried lui trouva plus que jamais une mine de déterré.

Au même instant, un autre observait le jeune homme avec attention : Gildarts Clive, qui rejoignit Fried, une coupe à la main.

— Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette… murmura-t-il.

Le jeune mage acquiesça.

— Il est arrivé il y a quelques heures à peine, laissons-lui le temps de respirer et de se poser.

— Mhh…

En réalité, Laxus ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes.

La tête lui tournait et, par moments, sa vue se voilait. Il acquiesçait aux compliments sans même arriver à déchiffrer les mots qui sortaient des bouches des gens.

— Pardonnez-moi, madame, s'excusa-t-il auprès d'une représentante du conseil magique, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas un instant de plus dans l'atmosphère oppressante. Si vous me le permettez, je vais prendre un peu le frais. Après tant de grand air, essaya-t-il de plaisanter, les murs me paraissent bien étroits.

— Je vous comprends. Faites donc je vous en prie.

Il la salua poliment et sortit en essayant, au mieux, de marcher droit, ce qui lui demanda un effort considérable. Le grand couloir paraissait danser sous ses pieds.

Il s'éloigna le plus possible de la grande salle et, une fois qu'il se sut seul, dans un corridor désert, il s'appuya au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres et une sueur glaciale collait ses vêtements à sa peau. Pourquoi avait-il soudain si froid alors qu'il faisait si chaud ?

oxo

Fried vit Laxus quitter précipitamment la salle en titubant à demi et, après une hésitation, lui emboîta discrètement le pas, non sans une certaine culpabilité. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que son empressement n'était pas seulement… « amical ».

Il ignorait pourquoi mais les membres de l'unité Raijin s'étaient toujours sentis irrésistiblement attirés par le charisme de Laxus. Même s'ils ne s'en étaient jamais ouverts franchement les uns aux autres – aucun d'entre eux n'oserait jamais aborder le sujet de toute façon ! — , ils savaient qu'ils menaient une guerre implicite dont le petit-fils de Makarov était le trophée.

Que lui dirait-il lorsqu'il le rejoindrait ?

Au détour d'un couloir, il découvrit enfin son ami, haletant, le front appuyé au mur.

— Laxus ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Au ralenti, comme dans un cauchemar, il vit les yeux du jeune général se révulser et ses bras retomber alors qu'il basculait en arrière.

— Laxus !

Fried se précipita et le cueillit dans ses bras avant qu'il ne touche terre.

La tête blonde roula contre sa poitrine et il posa la main sur le front haut, brûlant sous ses doigts.

— Mais tu as une fièvre de cheval !

— Laxus !

Bixrow, qui apparut à son tour au détour du couloir, se précipita et lui prit d'autorité Laxus des bras.

— Eh ! Attends ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? s'étonna Fried en le voyant se relever avec leur ami. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est malade ?

— Tu préfères que les journalistes et les membres du conseil le voient comme ça, peut-être ?

— Il a besoin d'un médecin, Bixrow.

— Foutaises !

— Ah oui ? Parce que tu sais ce qu'il a, toi, gros malin ? C'est peut-être grave.

— Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, Fried ! Il est juste à bout. Ses réserves magiques sont totalement à plat. Il a vraiment tout donné, là-bas, lors des grands jeux, et il a beau essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était, personne n'est dupe.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Il s'est donné un mal de chien pour cacher son état.

— Eh bien, c'est raté ! Bon, tu vas m'aider à le monter là-haut ou tu préfères rester ici à bavasser ?

Fried passa devant pour éloigner les gens qui pouvaient se trouver sur le chemin mais la voie était parfaitement dégagée. Tout le monde était à la réception, dans la grande salle.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'étage des appartements de Laxus et de son grand-père et Fried précéda Bixrow dans une chambre sobrement décorée.

Ce dernier déposa son précieux fardeau sur un grand lit recouvert de draps noirs et entreprit de défaire les sangles des vêtements de Laxus.

Son camarade le regarda faire, hypnotisé par la peau qui se dénudait lentement, tout en fronçant les sourcils avec sérieux pour se donner une contenance.

Lorsque Bixrow retira bottes et pantalon, Fried cessa de respirer – bien qu'il eut préféré crever là plutôt que de l'admettre – et rabattit sur le grand corps les fins draps de coton noir.

— Je vais chercher des médicaments chez Porlyusica.

Bixrow s'éclipsa et Fried prit le pouls de Laxus.

La tête dorée ballottait d'un côté à l'autre et des mots incompréhensibles s'échappaient des lèvres frissonnantes.

On frappa doucement à la porte et Evergreen passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

— Entre et ferme la porte, Ever. Comment ça se passe, en bas ?

— Tout le monde le cherche. Ça commence à jaser sec ! Ouh, là… Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien du tout.

— Il nous fait un pic fébrile.

Bixrow revint à ce moment précis avec un flacon de comprimés et une bouteille d'eau. Aidé de Fried, il entreprit de faire avaler deux cachets à Laxus, non sans mal.

— Il n'y a plus qu'à le laisser dormir.

— Tous les deux, retournez en bas, fit Fried. Je reste avec lui. Dites aux journalistes et aux curieux que j'étais soûl et que Laxus a dû me ramener dans ma chambre.

Bixrow pouffa.

— Soûl après deux coupes de champagne ? Tu vas passer pour une mauviette !

— Précisément. C'est tellement humiliant que personne ne se doutera qu'il s'agit d'une excuse.

— Très bien, comme tu voudras, intervint Evergreen. Appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Avec un dernier regard pour leur ami, elle et Bixrow quittèrent la pièce.

Fried, lui, s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit une main de Laxus dans les siennes.

Ce dernier s'était remis à trembler et il l'enveloppa plus étroitement dans les couvertures.

— Pourquoi fait-il si froid ? murmura le jeune homme en ouvrant à demi les yeux.

Fried se pencha vers lui.

— Tu as une poussée de fièvre, il faut te reposer.

Les yeux de Laxus s'agrandirent et il voulut se redresser.

— Où suis-je ? Je dois…

— Du calme, tu es dans ta chambre, en sécurité. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

Épuisé, Laxus se laissa retomber en arrière. Après un petit moment, il fut pris de tremblements violents. Un filet de sang coula sur son menton et il parut perdre connaissance.

— Laxus !

Fried lui ouvrit la bouche et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'était juste mordu la joue. Il essuya les lèvres livides et détailla leur chair tendre, soyeuse, et leur tracé délicat. Il redessina leur contour du bout du doigt, puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, s'écarta violemment.

Il sentait sa gorge se nouer davantage à chaque seconde qui passait et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle des muscles qui ondulaient sous la peau de porcelaine.

Des petits filets de sueur ruisselaient le long du cou élégant… se faufilaient entre les larges pectoraux, descendaient sur les muscles abdominaux… poursuivaient leur course éperdue vers la toison argentée, d'où elles ressortaient après avoir traversé des trésors de chair tendre, et mouraient dans un dernier zigzag sur l'intérieur des cuisses moites.

Le souffle court, Fried remonta le drap jusqu'au menton du jeune mage.

Les lèvres de celui-ci remuaient doucement et il se sentit attiré par elles comme par un aimant. Il pencha son visage sur celui de Laxus et ses lèvres effleurèrent son front, l'arête du nez fin et enfin les lèvres…

Il les sentait bouger contre les siennes, alors que des mots incompréhensibles s'en échappaient. Il respira le souffle chaud, rendu un peu acide par la fièvre, et sa main, comme d'elle-même, descendit le long de la longue colonne du cou, caressante.

— Fried…

Celui-ci bondit en arrière, le cœur battant, attendit, le ventre noué. Mais les yeux de Laxus étaient toujours clos. La fièvre le faisait juste parler dans son sommeil.

Fried sentit alors la honte le submerger.

Exerçant sur lui-même un contrôle implacable, il chassa de son esprit les pensées peu avouables qui l'avaient assailli et attendit plusieurs heures, assis à la tête du lit, que Laxus trouve enfin le repos.

Les traits virils finirent par se détendre peu avant l'aube et la tête blonde roula sur l'épaule.

Il ne transpirait presque plus et la fièvre tombait.

Épuisé par le contrôle qu'il avait dû imposer à ses sens surchauffés, Fried s'accorda quelques instants de repos et s'allongea son le lit, aux côtés de son ami.

xox

Laxus sentit une odeur familière et agréable lui chatouiller les narines. Une odeur de lait d'amande et de pomme verte.

Il en découvrit la provenance en ouvrant les yeux : les cheveux verts de Fried contre sa joue.

Les longs cils du mage lui chatouillaient la pommette, ses lèvres remuaient dans son sommeil, tout près des siennes, et le galbe de son épaule se lovait contre son bras.

Il tenta de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé.

La fête… La fièvre… Fried… Son lit…

Son lit ? !

Que diable faisait Fried dans son lit ?

Son cœur fit une embardée.

Il baissa les yeux et vit que, si lui était nu, son ami était habillé comme la veille. Il n'avait donc pas retiré ses vêtements.

Ouf !

— Quoique… chuchota-t-il, avec un brin d'humour inattendu.

Amusé par une réflexion aussi idiote, il tendit la main vers le visage de Fried et caressa du bout du doigt les méandres de son oreille. Un petit pincement lui tirailla la poitrine.

Bizarre…

Il arrêta de le toucher par crainte de le réveiller et tenta de sonder le chaos de son esprit.

Laxus connaissait ses qualités et ses faiblesses. S'il avait réussi à gravir un à un les échelons de la magie jusqu'à devenir mage de rang S, c'était parce qu'il avait su analyser le comportement des autres, certes, mais surtout le sien, et avec une objectivité dont peu d'êtres étaient capables.

Ce qu'il découvrit donc au fond de lui, il l'accepta – peut-être pas avec une joie immense mais au moins avec résignation et sérénité.

Au bout de quelques instants, il se pencha vers l'oreille de Fried et lui murmura quelque chose que seul le subconscient du mage endormi pouvait entendre. Puis, sans un bruit, il se leva, s'habilla et sortit.

Lorsque Fried se réveilla, deux bonnes heures plus tard, il tenait dans ses bras un oreiller noir, sur lequel un fil de soie dorée captait la douce lumière du l'aube. Il l'enroula rêveusement autour de son doigt avec la désagréable sensation qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important qu'on lui aurait dit mais quoi ?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous le roman de Claude Neix "Un ange est tombé"?**

xox

 **Un ange est tombé**

 **de Claude Neix**

Roman gay

250 pages

Références Amazon (il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Version numérique :

Partie I : B06X6LGHNS

Partie II : B06X6M5B5H

Version brochée intégrale :

1520199783

Résumé :

Le Grand banditisme espagnol n'aime pas les "pédés"...

Xoan Ortega non plus. Il est beau, riche, arrogant, mais aussi violent et macho. Son entreprise couvre des activités illégales. Alors, quand un homme glisse sous les roues de sa voiture, on se demande bien pourquoi il s'arrêterait !

C'est pourtant cet accident qui changera sa vie et qui changera Xoan lui-même. Mais Un ange est tombé n'est pas la simple histoire d'une conversion parce que l'on n'efface pas le passé, surtout lorsqu'il est si sombre.

À sa sortie, en 2001, aux Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes, ce roman a fait l'effet d'une petite bombe qui a déstabilisé la presse spécialisée car c'est un OVNI, parfaitement inclassable, trépidant, sensuel, drôle et inattendu. Quelque part entre le manga et le feuilleton télé, la pure parodie et le romantisme le plus débridé.

15 ans plus tard, ce voici réédité en version brochée et numérique après avoir été en partie réécrit par l'auteur.

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


	2. Chapter 2

FIC À NOUVEAU DISPO !

Cette fanfiction est de nouveau disponible en version illustrée sur le site « Shiva Rajah Mag' » dont vous trouverez l'adresse via google ou sur mon profil, puisqu'il est interdit d'inclure des liens dans une publication )

À vous de voter sur le site pour savoir si vous souhaitez qu'elle se poursuite, si vous aimeriez en lire d'autres du même genre ou si, au contraire, vous aimeriez qu'elle fasse place à tout autre chose.

Nous attendons de vos nouvelles.

Gros bisous !

Claude Neix


End file.
